Generally, a dishwasher is an electronic appliance that can remove waste adhered to dishes by spraying high pressure washing water and dry the dishes.
The washing water is reserved in a sump provided on a lower portion of the dishwasher. After the washing process is finished, the washing water is drained through a drain hose connected to the sump. The drain hose is securely connected to the sump not to be separated from the sump while the dishwasher is carried. That is, when the drain hose is disconnected with the sump, the washing water may overflow to the floor.
The drain hose is connected to the sump by a drain hose fixing assembly. A typical drain hose fixing assembly includes a semi-circular body, a flange formed on a front portion of the body and having a size greater than a sectional area of the body, an upper hook formed on an upper portion of the body to prevent the fixing assembly mounted on a base from moving, and a side hook formed on a side portion of the body.
A washing motor and a heater as well as the drain hose fixing assembly are disposed on the base. The drain hose fixing assembly is inserted in the base such that the flange is oriented toward an inner side of the base and the upper hook is oriented forward an outer side of the base.
The drain hose extends into a space defined by the body. Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2004-0023108 discloses such a drain hose fixing assembly, detailed description of which will be omitted herein.
In the prior drain hose fixing assembly, an upper-outer circumference of the drain hose maintains contacting the upper hook. Therefore, in the course of inserting the upper hook into the base, as a result of which the drain hose may be damaged by being depressed by the upper hook. Same results may be incurred in the course of inserting the side hook into the base.
Furthermore, since a diameter of a hole formed on the body is too small to use a variety of drain hoses different in a size and a shape.
In addition, when the side hook is inserted in the base, the side surface of the body must be bent, thereby causing excessive force is consumed for mounting or removing the fixing assembly on or from the base.